<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Mama by peachy_hyunjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384677">Not Mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_hyunjin/pseuds/peachy_hyunjin'>peachy_hyunjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirate Princes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_hyunjin/pseuds/peachy_hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ateez were happy to find out that they would get the next few days off. But they definitely weren’t expecting was Seonghwa to suddenly start acting strange on the first day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirate Princes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to make a series with short but cute little space ateez stories, since both headspace and this group are my safe spaces!<br/>i will be writing whatever comes to mind, but i’m more than happy to write any request you all may have!<br/>any members can be caregivers, and any members can be littles, since i see them all as adorable and loving! just please keep your requests non sexual, because this is a sfw space ^^<br/>with that out of the way i hope you all enjoy these random stories full of cuteness!<br/>(extra note, this is also a way for me to vent or relax from my stresses. so one or two chapters may have to deal with past trauma, but i will be sure to include a tw ahead of time since the last thing i would want to do is hurt anyone!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The promotions for THANXX were going great for Ateez. They were gaining lots of recognition, which meant tons of new fans were appearing left and right. It was all exciting at the start, but as time went on the stress and exhaustion of constantly performing was starting to take its toll on the group of eight. Luckily their managers had taken notice of the change in spirit, and decided that the boys could use a few days off to regain their energy. Once the news was relayed the eight men couldn’t be happier. They’d finally get some rest, catch up on their shows, and just go back to normal lives for a brief moment. </p><p>“What are you planning to do during the break??” An excited Wooyoung asked Seonghwa during the car ride home. The eldest looked around at everyone before he began to think. “Honestly...I might just keep to myself for most of the time. Maybe catch up on a book or do some cleaning” he hummed out. A few groans were heard from the other members. “Come on Hyung!” San chimed in as he leaned over in his seat, “that sounds boring. Wouldn’t you want to spend time with us? We were gonna have a movie marathon and try out some new recipes!”</p><p>“Yunho and I are gonna have a Harry Potter marathon!” Mingi chimed in with his usual gummy smile.</p><p>“I’m gonna be catching up on some producing I never finished” Honjoong hummed whilst never taking his attention away from his phone.</p><p>Jongho turned around to face the others, “and I’m forcing Yeosang to help me train!” He exclaimed, but Yeosang’s pout made it obvious the latter wasn’t excited.</p><p>It sounded like everyone had fun plans, but Seonghwa didn’t want to be a part of any of them. Instead he wanted to curl up in his room, since Honjoong normally worked in his studio or the living room, and let himself indulge in his little space. It was the only way he could actually de stress after having so many pent up emotions. It didn’t help that he hadn’t slipped in about two months, meaning that he was always one pet name or minor incident away from snapping into his safe space.</p><p>“That all sounds fun, but I think I still prefer my plans” Seonghwa assured them. Wooyoung was about to protest, but the topic was quickly dropped once they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. “Finally!” San somewhat shouted as he grabbed his bag. Everyone followed his lead, being sure to thank their manager for taking them home before exiting the vehicle.</p><p>Once inside their dorm everyone went their separate ways. Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho ran towards Yunho and Mingi’s room, Yeosang calmly following after the three. San and Wooyoung tossed their belongings on the couch before they made a b-line for the kitchen, ecstatic to see how their cooking adventures would play out. That left Seonghwa and Hongjoong to calmly make their way to their shared bedroom. Hongjoong flopped down on his bed with a small ‘hmph’, a sigh then escaping his lips.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that we’re getting a break” he thought aloud. Seonghwa let out a soft laugh as he hung up his jacket in the closet. “Neither can I, but I’m extremely grateful for it” he responded. Hongjoong nodded in agreement before sitting up on the mattress. “Are you sure you wanna spend the entire time cleaning up after us? You’re constantly cleaning, this is supposed to be a vacation.” He reminded him. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at his comment, “are you sure you want to work on music the entire time? You’re constantly producing, this is supposed to be a vacation.” He snapped back, all sass intended.</p><p>Hongjoong held his hands up in surrender, “you got me there Park, I won’t question you again” he said with a chuckle. Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh himself before he got to work with tidying up the bedroom. </p><p>It was like any normal day really. Hongjoong was clicking away on his laptop as Seonghwa put everything away, making sure every inch of the room was spotless. Things were going well until Seonghwa decided to clean up the desk area in the bedroom. “Gosh, how many pens do you lose in a day?” Seonghwa questioned. He was on his hands and knees picking up the clutter that had fell on the floor underneath the desk. Hongjoong gave him a shrug, “I tend to be so focused on writing that I just grab a new one instead of thinking about the one I lost.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes at that, “you should real-“</p><p>“San be careful!!”</p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>*WHAM*</p><p>“Damn it!!”<br/>
Hongjoong flung his laptop onto the mattress before he practically threw himself off the bed. He saw that Seonghwa had hit his head on the desk, and he knew that the latter would only curse if he was in severe pain. “Seonghwa?!” He shouted as he ran over to the eldest member. Seonghwa didn’t respond. He stayed curled up in the fetal position, with his hands placed on the back of his head as he rocked back and forth.</p><p>“Seonghwa. Come on mama talk to me” Hongjoong used the nickname all the members used as a joke, hoping it would lighten the mood. Sadly though, that only made things worse. Seonghwa’s already soft sniffles broke into full on sobs, softly chanting something along the lines of ‘not mama, not mama’.</p><p>The noise caught the attention of some of the members. Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang poked their heads into the room, concern all over their expressions. “Hyung, what happened..?” Yeosang asked in his always soft tone. Hongjoong only have a shake of his head, signaling he was just as lost as they were.</p><p>So they just stood there, waiting for Seonghwa’s next move. That just so happened to be the eldest finally looking up from his curled up position. Hongjoong instantly noticed the differences. Seonghwa was holding himself different, his body slouched and his hands slightly balled up as he held them close to his chest. His face was different too, he could tell that his eyes were softer, his pupils almost looked more dilated. This wasn’t his Seonghwa. </p><p>“Joongie...?” Seonghwa sniffled out, it was obvious he was fighting back another fit of tears. “Yeah Hwa, it’s me. How badly did you hit your head?” He asked the latter. He then shifted to gently press against the back of his head. Seonghwa instantly started to bawl again. “Ow ow ow ow!!” He screamed, his tantrum catching the attention of the rest of the members. </p><p>“Hwa I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry!!” Hongjoong apologized in a panic. Seonghwa didn’t respond, instead he slightly held his arms out for the leader, making grabby hands in an attempt to emphasize what he wanted. Hongjoong was quick to catch on, then pulling his best friend into a gentle embrace. Seonghwa melted into his hold, happily nuzzling into the material of his pullover. </p><p>Things stayed silent for a while, despite the elephant in the room. Nobody dared to speak up, especially since they didn’t want to set Seonghwa off again. After what felt like decades, Yunho slid into the room. The others were quick to follow one by one, until finally all eight members were in the room,</p><p>“Seonghwa Hyung..?” Mingi softly spoke up. Seonghwa shifted to look up at him, a pout on his face. He didn’t want to be Hyung right now. “Mhm..?” He forced out, knowing it was the safer to minimize his speak instead of them hearing his baby talk. “What happened, we haven’t seen you cry like that before..” Mingi spoke up, the others nodding with frowns.</p><p>Seonghwa was silent. He didn’t know what to say, and to be honest, he felt too little to talk anyway. So he decided to look up at Hongjoong for guidance, but the leader’s confused expression showed that he was as lost as the others. Tears were starting to form again, but Seonghwa forced them back.</p><p>“Seonghwa Hyung..?” Yunho spoke up after a while. Seonghwa quickly looked over at the younger with a tilted head. “I know this may sound weird...” Yunho paused as he mentally weighed his options. “But could I hear you speak, please? I want to make sure that you don’t need any medical help.” He lied.</p><p>Seonghwa looked terrified after that. They would know he’s a little, they would all be disgusted that their eldest Hyung acts like a baby, he would most likely get kicked out if he exposed himself. So Seonghwa quickly shook his head in response before nuzzling into Hongjoong again. </p><p>The other members looked to Yunho for guidance, but Yunho didn’t know what he was doing either. He had a guess as to what was happening, but he wasn’t sure yet. He had done some research on little space once he overheard one of the groups at an award show talking about it. He thought it was cute, but he would’ve never guessed Seonghwa would be a little. </p><p>“Guys, could you leave me and Seonghwa Hyung alone for a bit? I think that he’s a little overwhelmed right now. You have to remember he hit his head really hard, so he’s probably scared.” Yunho explained. There didn’t seem to be any objections. The others gave a variety of answers before they made their way out of the room. Hongjoong however, was having trouble getting out of Seonghwa’s grip.</p><p>“Come on Hwa, Yunho said he wanted to talk to you alone” Hongjoong sighed before he tried moving the taller male again. Seonghwa instantly shook his head and tightened his grip. Yunho crouched down onto the floor, “Hwa” he decided to test the nickname to see how the latter would react. “Are you okay with Hongjoonie Hyung staying, are you okay with him knowing?” He questioned.</p><p>Seonghwa was still for a while, debating on if any of this was a good idea. After a while he gave a tiny nod before pressing his and Hongjoong’s cheeks together, “Hwa’s Joongie...” he mumbled in a tone that made both Yunho’s and Hongjoong’s hearts melt.</p><p>“That already answered my question...Hwa are you a little?” Yunho still asked, seeking proper confirmation. Seonghwa looked down at his lap and nodded, still ashamed of what he was. “Wait, what’s a little?” Hongjoong spoke up. Seonghwa gave Yunho a pleading expression, and the younger male gave him a warm smile in response. “Basically littles are teens or adults who will regress to the mental age of a child as a way of coping with stress, anxiety, depression, or trauma. They believe that they are a child, so they’ll talk like one, eat like one, and play like one too. In my opinion it’s adorable”</p><p>Hongjoong took a moment to process all of this new information. “And Hwa...you’re a little?” He repeated Yunho’s question. Seonghwa started to sniffle again, “Hwahwa gross...” he whispered out. Hongjoong was quick to hold Seonghwa close, and Yunho instantly cupped his cheeks. “Hwahwa isn’t gross. You’re adorable, and we love you no matter what, big or little. We want to help you baby, you don’t have to be scared..”</p><p>Seonghwa glanced over at Hongjoong, and the leader gave him a soft smile. “We promise. Big or little you are our adorable Seonghwa, and I’m sure the others will think the same way.” He assured him. Seonghwa shyly smiled as he began to giggle. “Hwahwa happy” he announced before slightly hiding his face behind his hands. Yunho could help but coo at the sight. “We’re so glad to know that Hwahwa is happy, but would you like to tell the others??” Hongjoong looked at the little on his lap, tilting his head when Seonghwa shook his head. “Hwahwa....Hwahwa nu ready...wanna cuddle dada”</p><p>Seonghwa froze once he realized what he said, a dark blush dusting over his cheeks. The other two members looked confused, “who’s dada Hwa?” Yunho calmly questioned, knowing nicknames like that were common to little space. Seonghwa hesitated for a while, but eventually pointed to Hongjoong. “Dada..” he repeated. Hongjoong looked like he was about to black out from the overwhelming amount of cuteness. “You..you wanna lay with dada while he works?” Hongjoong asked, glancing over at Yunho to make sure he was doing alright. Seonghwa smiled brightly and quickly nodded in response.</p><p>“Okay Hwahwa, let’s get you comfy baby” Yunho announced before he picked the little up off the ground. Seonghwa squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, but he didn’t protest in the slightest.</p><p>Yunho calmly swayed back and forth with the little in his arms as Hongjoong got up to properly situate himself on the bed. Once he gave an ‘ok’ signal to Yunho, the younger carefully laid the little beside the leader. </p><p>“Could you send me some articles on this? I want to research some more so that I can take proper care of him” Hongjoong said as he watched Seonghwa nuzzle into his side. Yunho smiled and happily nodded, “I’ll go get my phone and find the ones that I read. And I’ll be sure to make an excuse so that the others won’t annoy you guys” he assured the two. Hongjoong smiled at him, and Seonghwa mumbled out a tiny “thank you Yunnie”</p><p>“Anything to help my hyungs, talk to you guys later” Yunho hummed before exiting the room, leaving the two to cuddle as the leader listened to the little babble about the pretty music he was working on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>